jellyfish blues
by KyouHomu
Summary: pulmo and fukami formed a jazz band called the jazzy tentacles and are playing in the deep sea club tonight! memoca and wadanohara just got off a busy week of work, and memoca is trying to convince wadanohara to go see the concert, but wadanohara doesn't seem to interested. will dokis happen? tw. slight mentions of sexual content


jazz. it was pulmo's life. every since the day she found that saxophone washed up in deep sea town, she had dedicated herself to becoming a JAZZ MASTER. she practiced for weeks and week, even recruiting fukami on the trumpet, until they were both able to play in the deep sea club. the deep sea club was the biggest club in deep sea town; EVERYONE went there. pulmo and fukami had prepared for weeks for this one night. they were ready. fukami was ready to get REKT, but all pulmo wanted was to perform a successful gig.  
when the day of the performance finally arrived, they were PUMPED. pulmo and fukami spent all day decorating the club for their band, putting "jazzy tentacles" posters everywhere. fukami got bored and decided to make a penis on the wall with the extra posters. a normal straight boy act. pulmo saw this and was mad.  
"goddammit fukami, this isn't the time to be making fucking penises. we need to CONCENTRATE!" she yelled  
"alright, alright, just thought it'd spruce the place up.." he muttered  
"SPRUCE IT UP? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS FUKAMI? NO FUCKING WAY!"  
fukami took down the posters and instead made a blob. pulmo was satisfied.

* * *

memoca and wadanohara had finally gotten time off work, and were planning a night out at the deep sea club that saturday night. they had both been waiting forever for some time off so that they could go. they needed to spend some time together anyways. the two were best friends, and memoca really wanted to get a boyfriend. wadanohara wasn't that interested in getting a girlfriend, but knew memoca would force her to flirt with people anyways. they heard that a band called "jazzy tentacles" would be playing that night, and were eager to hear them . As they were getting dressed to look presentable at the club, memoca leaned over to wadanohara.  
"say, wada, you think you'll find any cute girls there?" she grinned  
"memoca, shut up, you meme... you know i'm far too busy to date anyways... we're lucky we even got some time off work today!"  
"aw, come on, wada, loosen up a bit. what you need is some quality time with a girl, that'll make you feel better! i, on the other hand, am absolutely straight and want that d." she giggled.  
"ugh, memoca, that's gross... you know i'm not into that stuff. if i find a cute girl, then whatever happens, happens, but i don't really want a girlfriend..." wadanohara muttered.  
"you're saying that now, but just wait until tonight!" memoca finished applying her overly done eye shadow and suddenly patted wadanohara on the back "go get 'em girl!"  
"memoca.." wadanohara sighed.

* * *

was finally 7pm, the time of pulmo and fukami's concert. the speakers were hooked up, and pulmo was ready to rock. she was about to tell fukami they were all ready when she noticed he was gone. where could he be? she checked all the rooms until she heard giggling inside a closet. irritated, she opened the door to find fukami naked, making out with dolphi.  
"FUKAMI! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" She yelled at him.  
dolphi blushed, noticing pulmo had found them out, and pulled back down her shirt, quickly running out. bye dolphi.  
"aw, damn, pulmo, it was just getting good." fukami whined.  
"dude, this isn't the time to fuck a girl, we've gotta perform in ten. get dressed and get out here!" she slammed the door on him and walked back to the stage. glancing around one last time at the club, she was proud. they were finally going to perform. there was already a good sized crowd in the place, and she felt confident. she knew they would do well. just then, memoca walked in, pulling wadanohara behind her. pulmo locked eyes with wadanohara, and her heart began to bear quickly. dokidokidokidoki. fukami walked back over to her, his shirt still a bit unneat, and grinned at her.  
"hey, if you don't call dibs on either of those girls, can i have them?" he laughed.  
"shut up, dude..." pulmo grumbled, trying to hide her blush.  
the dokis were beginning.

* * *

once everyone was chatting quietly in the crowd, pulmo tapped the mic to get their attention. she spoke into it loudly, keeping eye contact with wadanohara the whole time.  
"uhm, hello. thank you everyone for attending! i'm pulmo, and this is my partner fukami, and we're jazzy tentacles! i hope you enjoy our music!"  
pulmo and fukami began to play, and wadanohara looked in awe.  
"they're really good.." she whispered to memoca.  
"i know right! and hey, isn't the girl on the saxophone cute? she's been staring at you this whole time, you should make a move! as for me, octopus boy is pretty hot, hehe.."  
"memoca, i don't you i don't want to do that tonight... it's just a relaxing night out..." wadanohara whined.  
"yeah, relaxing. drinking helps relax. let's get a few drinks to get you tipsy, and maybe then you'll change your mind!" memoca chuckled.  
"you know i don't drink, memoca!"  
"stop being so stuck-up and loosen up a bit, wada!"  
wadanohara sunk down in her seat, while still keeping eye contact on pulmo.  
"she really is pretty..." she thought. "her hair looks so smooth, and her skin is so pale, and she plays the saxophone so well... i could just kiss her..."  
suddenly, she bolted up, in realization of what she had just thought.  
"NO WAY!" she yelled, gaining everyone's attention and stopping the band. pulmo looked startled and said,  
"is everything okay over there?"  
"ah, yes, just fine..." wadanohara sat back down and was silent for the rest of the concert.

* * *

once it was over, pulmo and fukami approached them.  
"so, did you enjoy the show?" pulmo asked.  
wadanohara was startled that she had approached them, but answered calmly.  
"ah, yes! you both play wonderfully!" she smiled softly.  
fukami looked over at memoca, who was staring at him suggestively, and said.  
"hey there pretty lady, mind getting a drink with me?" he said.  
"i was about to ask you the same thing, i'd love to." memoca grinned and walked to the bar with fukami, putting her wing around him.  
"looks like it's just us now." pulmo grinned sheepishly.  
"ah, yeah.."  
"so, what's your name?" pulmo asked, pulling out a chair at a table for wadanohara then sitting down herself.  
wadanohara sat down, nodding in thanks to pulmo, then said,  
"my name is wadanohara... I assume you're pulmo, yes?"  
"yup, that;s my name! don't wear it out!" she smiled.  
"my friend who just, erm, went to get drinks with fukami is memoca... i'm sorry, she's pretty flirty..." wadanohara muttered.  
"don't worry, fukami is too. i wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the night they've gotten it on at least ten times." pulmo shrugged.  
wadanohara chuckled shyly, but wasn't very amused.  
"so, you want some drinks too?" pulmo asked.  
"sorry, i'm not much of a drinker..." she muttered.  
"oh, that's alright! so, what brings you here to the deep sea club?" pulmo questioned.  
"memoca and i finally got some time off work, and she suggested it'd be a great chance for us to relax, but i think she really just wanted to get boys..." wadanohara frowned.  
"fukami is just like that too, but with girls. i swear he's done like 5 girls just in the last week. just earlier, i found him naked in the closet with some girl! it's ridiculous!" pulmo explained.  
"so are you two, uh, a thing?" wadanohara asked.  
"ugh, no way. i'm gay anyways."  
this perked wadanohara's attention. pulmo was gay! she had a chance!  
just then, memoca and fukami walked back over, fukami's tentacles all over memoca. they looked drunk.  
"hahaahahaahaha, we drank like 5, hic, whole bottles of whishkey!" memoca exclaimed while stumbling around.  
fukami laughed and kissed her right there in front of wadanohara and pulmo.  
"looks like they sure bonded." pulmo sighed. "get a room you two!"  
it seemed as if they thought it was good to take this advice as they headed for the closet.  
"oh god memoca..." wadanohara muttered.  
"she'll be fine, let's just leave them be. i want to get to know you better anyways."  
wadanohara scootched back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. she knew it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

pulmo and wadanohara had spent the past few hours talking about their interests and daily lives in general. memoca and fukami still weren't back yet, but she had long since forgotten about them. she was sure by this point that she was in love with pulmo.  
"haha, i can't believe memoca managed to fall off the ski lift! she's a seagull, she should know she can't fly in snow!" pulmo laughed.  
wadanohara had just told her about the time she took a ski trip with memoca, and was feeling much more comfortable about her.  
she knew she had to say something.  
"hey, uhm, pulmo?" she asked.  
"what is it, wadanohara?" pulmo replied.  
"what would you do if i, uhm, kissed you?"  
pulmo's face grew a bright red col0r, but then she laughed.  
"i'd kiss you back of course!"  
"you don't mean you..." wadanohara was surprised. pulmo liked her back!  
"i loved you from the moment i saw you, wadanohara. you're the most beautiful girl i have ever met." pulmo said, placing a tentacle on wadanohara's hand.  
"pulmo..." wadanohara was blushing too now.  
suddenly, pulmo leaned in and placed her lips on wadanohara's. she was startled, but kissed her back. this is what she had wanted to happen this whole time. memoca sure was right, she would find a cute girl.  
after a few minutes, pulmo backed away, and smiled brightly at wadanohara.  
"so does that make us... i mean if you wouldn't mind... erm... would you go out with me, pulmo?" wadanohara stammered, looking into pulmo's eyes.  
"of course, wadanohara! i'd be upset if i didn't!"  
just then, fukami came bursting out of the closet with memoca in his arms. she giggled and stared at wadanohara and pulmo.  
"looks like something sure happened between you two, ha!" memoca chuckled.  
"i knew this'd happen. good job, pulmo." fukami said, holding up a free tentacle for a thumbs up.  
"sure looks like something happened between you two, too." pulmo smirked at them.  
"oh man, fukami is SOOO good! I loooovvveee him!" memoca gushed.  
"eww, memoca, i don't want to know about it..."  
fukami kissed memoca and they quickly ran back to the closet.  
"well, looks like they'll be there all night." pulmo shrugged.  
after a few minutes of awkward silence, pulmo looked into wadanohara's eyes again.  
"you know, i'm really glad i had this concert tonight. if i hadn't i would've never met you. i love you, wadanohara."  
wadanohara smiled and stared at her. "i love you too, pulmo. i'm so glad memoca convinced me to come here tonight."  
then they kissed and spent the rest of the night chatting and cuddling. memoca and fukami eventually did come out of the closet at around six am, when pulmo and wadanohara were already asleep on a couch in each other's arms. fukami sure did get rekt like he wanted to.

everyone got those jazzy tentacle dokis


End file.
